


Toxic

by HarmoniHalo



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Swing Dancing, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 15:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmoniHalo/pseuds/HarmoniHalo
Summary: He came to realization that they were dancing. And this music was much different from his usual tastes. This jazzy, almost sensual rhythm was more his boss's cup of tea. And if he decided to lead, the scientist would follow.





	Toxic

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/5qHJLHGEe98  
> Recommended listening. This is the song that plays in the story after all.

Slightly hurried footsteps echoed through the huge laboratory, the rubber soles of sneakers squeaking as they moved across the floor. The resident scientist switched between dancing along to the electronic music that played from a nearby speaker to shuffling from side to side, writing things on a clipboard as he carried on with his nightly projects. Since everyone in house was most likely asleep by now, he could work undisturbed, only the music and an enormous amount of caffeine keeping him awake. 

With a quick little spin on his feet, he placed a checkmark on his clipboard with a flourish. Uninhibited, he shook his hips along to the beat, with no fear of embarrassment. For extra measure, he picked up a wadded up ball of paper and kicked into a nearby waste bin, pumping his fist as he made the shot. Then turned back to his back to his work, reaching into a nearby cupboard for his box of scrap metal. 

Suddenly, the music stopped. The young scientist moved away from the cabinet, shutting it, curious as to why it quit playing. As the door swung closed, a jolt of fear went through his system. His boss, tall and intimidating, dressed in a dapper black and red suit, topped off with his signature top hat, had appeared seemingly out of nowhere, standing next to the speaker. His pointed talon was on the controls. There was his answer as to where the music went. 

His beast of an employer's face was unreadable, the scientist was unsure if he was going to be reprimanded. He gulped audibly, the two staring back at each other for a moment, before a different song started playing. A harsh piano spilled from the speaker that was soon followed by a discordant percussion track and bass, and his boss started moving towards him, almost gracefully. Not hurried or with anger. Or intent to harm. 

The scientist felt his fear being replaced with intrigue. 

But before he couldn't even try to read his boss's expression, he found an arm being wrapped around him and his feet left the ground for a moment. Intrigue gave way for confusion. The piano started playing the makeshift chorus of the song, and the scientist felt himself being tossed across the floor, though the creature didn't release his hand and he came to a stop before he could topple to the floor.

He came to realization that they were dancing. And this music was much different from his usual tastes. This jazzy, almost sensual rhythm was more his boss's cup of tea. And if he decided to lead, the scientist would follow. 

 

Before he was able to think of his next step, the young man was spun back against his boss's chest, able to feel the abomination's hot breath against his neck for moment, causing shivers to run up and down his spine. It felt electric and almost purposeful. But just as quickly, the scientist found himself being flung in a different direction, then his boss's arm wrapped around his waist tightly as he dipped him low. 

The scientist felt his mask slipping slightly, tugging it back down, now getting a better look at his employer's features, shuddering at the sight. The beast had his one eye half lidded, his razor teeth bared in a grin, that he ran his snake like tongue over in a slow, precise manner. The scientist felt his nethers burn at the sight, his cheeks flushed, the tips of his ears bright crimson. A soft noise escaped him, making his dance partner let out a low chuckle that only added to the scientist's frustration. 

As the song continued to play, nearing it's second play of the chorus, the beast leaned down, tasting the nape of his assistant's neck, who couldn't help but moan at the teasing. With a growl, the scientist was upright again, only to find himself being pushed and then hoisted onto a nearby table. 

Before He could protest, his boss moved the scientist's mask upwards revealing his chapped lips before pulling him into a heated kiss. The young man felt his pulse jump and his senses heighten as the beast invaded his mouth, tangling his tongue with the other hungrily. His arms wrapped around his partner, sharpened talons digging into the fabric of his shirt mercilessly. 

The scientist took initiative and reached below to unbutton his pants, slipping them downward along with his boxers, his throbbing cock exposed to the air. He took extra care to also unbuckle his boss's belt, the beast pushed down the waistband in response, his sex-less groin revealed. Though the scientist knew it wouldn't be that way for long. 

The two stayed tangled in the kiss, completely enraptured with the other before pulling away. The scientist let out a soft whine, already missing the his boss's unique taste. 

The beast leaned inwards, licking the supple skin of his assistant's neck while pulling the young man's pants completely off. Then gave him a harsh bite. The scientist howled in a mix of pain and pleasure, his hands desperately clawing at the beast's shoulders, whining unintelligible pleas. In response, he felt something slimy wrap around his ankles and spread his legs wide. The young man was about to voice his confusion.

The scientist's words died in his throat as he was intruded, his boss's prehensile cock pushing forward into him without hesitation, the abomination letting out a mix between a moan and a chuckle as he began a steady rythym back and forth...that almost matched the beat of the song. A little detail the scientist would have found amusing if he wasn't coming completely undone under his boss's hands and being filled to the brim with a multitude of the abomination's tendrils. 

The scientist's head fell back as his employer continued to pump in and out at a steady rythym, the tempo of the song picking up a bit as it neared it's climax. The young man's mask fell backwards before he could catch it, falling behind him on the counter with a soft crinkle that sounded more like shattering glass to the original wearer. 

The scientist's scarred face lay bare and as the beast noticed, his motions ceased. His assistant's pupils thinned in fear, for reprimanding or rejection. But surprisingly, his boss's hard expression softened for moment, the piercing fearsome glare of his eye changing to what the scientist could only describe as adoration. He felt an unnatural but wonderful warmth spread through him, giving his boss a nervous smile. The beast responded with a devilish chuckle, his hands moving lower to cradle the young man's ass, pulling himself further inside. 

The scientist groaned, glancing down at his slightly distended stomach, completely full of the abomination's tendrils. It was difficult to move, but luckily for him, his boss took the lead just like in the dance from before. The piano in the song became louder, as if the musician was slamming the keys. The beast dug into the scientist's fragile flesh, blood pooling out of the fresh wounds. He called out his boss's name in a whiny, breathy tone, which only caused his employer to be rougher, plowing in and out of his assistant's worn hole without restraint. Each thrust elicited sharp moans that only increased in volume when the abomination wrapped his hand tightly around the scientist's cock before stroking it harshly in time with his motions.

Tears pricked at the edge of young man's eyes, slowly trickling down his cheek before the beast leaned in to lick them, savoring their salty taste. Just the sight of it caused him tense up, getting him closer to climax. The music carried on, getting more frantic as both parties were becoming more and more undone. Each note became sharper and louder as the scientist neared the edge, the world started to blur around him. He could feel that his boss was close too, panting and almost whining for release, his whole body shaking and glistening in the lab's fluorescent lights.

The beast scraped his talons against the scientist's throbbing shaft and it was over. Burning, sharp pain mixed with adrenaline with a delicious side of endorphins rushed through the young man's body as he called out loud enough that his voice cracked. He came hard against his employer's hand. His boss followed after, snarling upon release, gushing vicious black goo inside his assistant's ass before nearly falling forward onto the counter, spent. 

The music had died down to it's outro, the piano playing more quietly and the strings becoming softer. Both beast and man panted aloud, staring back at each other for a moment before leaning in to kiss the other, gently.

The scientist felt his boss leave him, feeling empty inside without his presence, then helped him redress before giving him a quick lick on the neck. 

He whispered sharply, "You can return to your work now, doctor." 

With a turn of his heel, the beast left the room, making sure to click the controls on the speaker as he left. The song from before he walked in started playing again, as if the whole ordeal never happened. 

With a groan, the scientist collapsed onto the counter, his whole body sore and achy but wonderfully so. 

The pay wasn't the best and it seemed that every day he was literally putting his life in mortal danger. There's wasn't any medical benefits or any way to advance in the company for better positions, but it didn't matter. 

Flug loved this job.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I kinda went nuts and decided to write two nights in a row. I'm kinda...obsessed??? With these two right now. Like I might even make a playlist of songs that remind me of them, I have a few.   
> Safe to say they have reached OTP status. 
> 
> Also gotta love that title. Hueh.


End file.
